The Girl Who Never Misses
by Clato-Forever-Fangirl
Summary: This is Clove's point of view of the 74th Hunger Games and before them, with all the crazy ups and downs of her life. The only rule "Kill or be Killed" is becoming a problem as she falls for her District partner Cato. How does she deal with it all? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

My name is Clove Kentwell, I'm 13 years old and I'm training to be in the Hunger Games. I walk into the training room as usual and head straight for the knifes, my favorite. I pick up three at a time and go to my targets. I hit each in the heart and get praise from my trainer Brutus who was a previous victor of the games.

"You are better at throwing knifes than any other, Clove. They may as well start calling you the girl who never misses." says Brutus.

I thought nothing of it at the time but the name stuck and that was what I was called, the girl who never misses. I kept training and training until I was fifteen years old. I had an average day but was dreading to go home, knowing what to expect. My mother died when I was young and then my father became abusive. He told me I would never make him proud until I won the games. Though I didn't want to win for him but for myself, to get away from him and our house that reeks of liquor, that horrible whip my dad uses, and waking up with a different woman sleeping on the couch each and every morning. I walk up to the door and put in the key in as quietly as possible. My dad is asleep in the chair with is head leaning against the table. As usual he's knocked out from drinking, an empty glass about an inch from his head. I ran upstairs and took off my training clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

After I take a quick shower I quietly slip downstairs and out the back. You might think I should go get help and get away from my abusive father, but who would believe it? My father is quite wealthy and I am one of the best in training. I just have to put up with him for a little longer until I get to go to the Hunger Games arena. As I walk down the street I hear Cato's fan club. Cato is a tall, strong, muscular, seventeen year old guy who everyone wants to date. He has blonde hair and ice blue eyes and everyone is head over heels for him. Well, except for me and my friend Marrissa. There has been so many times that I just want to stab him in the face, but I can't. His father owns the training center so I have to be polite. I think Cato currently has ten, twenty, maybe twenty-five girlfriends. As I walk down the street this is what I hear.

"Cato's mine!" screams a blondie.

"No, back off he's mine!" screams a girl with red hair.

"Hey easy now," says Cato. "There is enough of me for everyone."

Of course the girls scream and I puke a little in my mouth, when Marrissa walks up behind me. "Hey, are you ready to go into the woods?"

"Yeah, sure" I say again still disgusted by Cato.

"I hope I never end up like one of them, vying for attention from a snotty guy who care's more about his own reflection than anything else." Marrissa states.

"I agree! Single Pringles for life?" I ask.

"Single Pringles for life" she agree's without even the slightest bit of hesitation.

We walk the rest of the way to the woods in silence, both of us deep in thought. I always loved the woods, it was the best way to get away from the horrors at home and just be myself. The wind starts picking up so I put my long dark brown hair in a ponytail that Marrissa gave to me saying it matched my emerald eyes perfectly. I look up to see the canopy of leaves above my head. I am a little bit short for my age so it was a challenge to learn how to climb trees with my skinny legs. I totally forgot Marrissa was there so I jumped when she speaked up.

"Did your dad give you any trouble today?" she asked.

You see, Marrissa is the only who I told about my dad. I made her promise to keep it secret and being a loyal friend she did. I know that she really wants me to get help but its a touchy subject I try to avoid.

"He was as drunk as a skunk," I reply.

She nods, clearly not satisfied he doesn't care about me. My father caring for me sounds more impossible than Cato being modest, and trust me that is far out there. We go sit by a giant oak tree with a little bit of sunlight that warms my face. We pull out our food and start eating. I don't get to eat much at home without getting a slap or two on the face so I always eat outside the house.

Marrissa became my best friend when we were eight. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has nice parents, but her two little twin brothers get all of the attention so we made our own little family. She is my only friend. I don't really like talking to people, as long as they know my authority in training and don't mess with my knifes. Marrissa also trains, but she prefers the bow and arrow, which I can do okay. I only have one weakness, which is hand-to-hand combat. My lithe size only barely lets me get out with less than a few scratches. My dad, who only cares about me winning the games, signed me up for hand-to-hand combat training. Its helping, but it will never be my strong point.

We finish our meal and clean up so no unwanted animals come to our spot. We say our normal goodbye and then we head our separate ways. I walk home as slowly as possible, hoping I don't get a beating. I slowly unlock the door, take two quiet steps, then BAM! It happened so fast, I didn't see it coming. I spin around to see my dad holding his whip, it has blood on it from the many times it has scarred me. I can feel the blood oozing from my back and soaking my shirt where that horrid whip just hit me. I try to run to my bedroom but the whip smacks my leg and I fall. My dad walks up to me and for good measure, punches me in the eye. As he walks away, I stumble blindly up the stairs and finally make it to my bedroom. Then it all goes black.

I wake up at exactly 3:02am and felt a sharp pain in my back, remembering what just happened only hours ago. I strip off my clothes and go into the shower, holding onto the fossit for support. I turn the cold water on and bite my lip as it touches my leg, face, and back. I jump out of the shower and finally get a good look at my scars.

My face is a horrible sight, and a big, purple blue wound that covers the left side of my face covering my eye. I try cleaning it out and it gets to the point where I can see a little out of it. I put on my pajamas and go back to sleep, wondering what I will say about my scars.

I wake up in the morning aching and sore. I slowly get out of bed, apply medicine on my wounds and then wrap them in a bandage. I put the training clothes over my wrapped leg and back and wince at the pain. I go up to the mirror and adjust my hair so it covers the left side of my face. I hope we don't have hand-to-hand combat training today, I think to myself as I slip downstairs. As I walk to the front door as usual there is a woman sleeping on the couch. Disgusted, I walk to the training center alone and walk inside. I wait until the rest of my group gets here and Brutus walks up to us.

"Today", says Brutus, "I decided to pair you up with someone in the group who is talented with your weakness. You will each teach each other your skill through the week." I listen while Brutus calls out names until he gets to mine. "Clove and Cato" he says. Oh great, I think to myself. This day couldn't get any worse. Cato walks up to me with a smirk on his face.

"So your weakness is knives?" I ask.

"Yep, is yours hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yes" I say reluctantly.

"I can tell. Your short and probably couldn't harm a fly. I bet I'm already better at knifes than you. I'm only doing this because Brutus told me to. Just wondering, why aren't you all giggly like most girls?" Cato questions.

Now I'm really angry. "First of all, I'm great at knifes, I never miss a target. My nickname is the girl who never misses for a reason. Second, I'm not like most girls. I won't be caught dead swooning over some guy. I personally think your a jerk. I'm only doing this because of what Brutus said, too." I walk over to the knifes, leaving him with a look of pure astonishment on his face. He shakes his head and walks over. "PIck a knife and aim for the target over there." I point to the target in the middle.

"Fine" he murmurs, still shocked from what I said. He aims and hits the human shaped target in the arm.

"You need to concentrate more on your target than where the knife is going" I say.

"Okay, but if you say your so good, prove it" Cato challenged. I took three knifes at once and hit with dead accuracy. One knife went into the head, one in the stomach, the other in the heart.

"I already told you, I never miss." I say with a smirk.

We just practiced throwing knifes that day. Cato told me we could do hand-to-hand combat tomorrow. The biggest problem is that holding a sword feels weird in my hands. Hand-to-hand combat is not my thing, considering I'm much to small to tackle someone and swords feel heavy in my hands. I am expecting Cato to go hard on me, which is not good because my leg, back, and face are still sore.

I start walking towards the woods when Marrissa comes up behind me. I start telling her what my dad did and she is completely outraged, but then I tell her about Cato and she seems to forget about my dad instantly.

"Was it awful?" Marrissa eagerly asked.

"He asked me why I wasn't totally excited to be with him. Then, he questioned my knife throwing. He is such a jerk." I say.

"I feel really bad for you" says Marrissa. "But hey, glad its not me!

"Haha, very funny" I say sarcastically.

We go sit down by the oak tree like usual and eat. I just love how the woods are the perfect place to escape reality. I don't have to worry about anything here, just how beautiful everything is. I listen to the birds and watch the sun start to set. Its starting to get dark so we clean up our stuff and head home. I'm not to worried about my dad tonight, he usually only beats me once maybe twice a week. I'm still quiet as I turn the key a head to my bedroom. I jump in the shower, clean my wounds that are now healing and go to bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly.

I get up in the morning feeling a lot better than the day before. I wrap my wounds again and pin my hair covering the bruise on the left side of my face. I start walking to the training center like usual, when Cato comes up beside me and starts walking with me.

"Don't you have a fan club to get to? I wouldn't want to keep your twenty girlfriends waiting." I say.

"You know, I don't actually have a girlfriend, right?" Cato says.

"Is it because you have commitment issues?" I say all annoyed.

"Nope. It's because I have a crush on a girl, but I don't think she likes me back." he says looking earnest.

"I bet she does" I say seriously.

"She made it pretty clear she doesn't" he tells me looking sorta sad for once.

He walks the rest of the way with me in silence. I keep thinking who the girl could be. I don't know many people that don't like Cato. I can't think of anyone so I just let it go.

**I hoped you like the story, please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Should I Trust You?

Training started off good that day. Cato found a smaller sword for me to practice with so I start cutting off dummies limbs. I do this for a while until he says we should practice fighting without the sword and actually do hand-to-hand training. We go in a separate area and start. He punches, I dodge. He kicks, I dodge. It goes on like that for a while until Cato says I actually need to hit him back. I'm doing okay for a while, until I dodge too late and Cato gets a good kick in on my hurt leg.I fall and yelp. Luckily no one was in that training section but me and Cato, though I knew Cato would question me.

"Did that hurt a lot?" he says shocked.

"No I'm fine I just cut my leg up pretty badly two nights ago" I say without meeting his eyes.

"How?" he asks

"None of your business" I murmur while he helps me up.

"You know, it might help if you pull your hair back" he suggests.

"NO" I snap at him. "I also have a black eye" I say quietly.

"Well, you sure got beat up pretty good. Any more injuries I should know about?" Cato responds.

"My back is also scraped" I say. Just then the bell rings dismissing us. "Bye" I yell at Cato before he asks anymore awkward questions. I sprint as fast I can to the woods, and just walk around pointlessly for about half and hour when Marrissa walk up behind me. She seems to guess I'm thinking so she stays silent and we just walk around the woods together. I can't stop thinking what Cato will ask me tomorrow about my cuts. Do I just tell him about my dad so he'll just leave it alone? Can I trust him with that, my biggest secret? All these thoughts are swirling in my head and then I start to realize its getting dark and we should eat. I start making my way to our big oak tree with Marrissa at my side. She seems to know exactly where we are going and starts opening her backpack with the food. When we finally get there we just start eating in silence until Marrissa speaks up.

"How was training today?" she asks.

"A little awkward. Cato and me practiced hand-to-hand combat when he kicked my cut leg and I fell. I had to tell him about my other wounds and he is currently wondering how I got them. I'm have no idea what to say" I tell her.

"You might have to tell him eventually" she finally says.

"I don't even like him so how can I tell him my secrets?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I'll try to help you figure something out" she says.

"Thanks" I say and then we finish our meal and go home. I walk through the door without a problem. I take a quick shower apply a new coat of medicine to my wounds and go to bed. I wake up and notice my cuts are just starting to scab over. I sigh in relief and put my training clothes on. I walk out the front door, my eyes avoiding the couch where I hear quiet snores. As I walk to the training center I notice Cato's fan club. He is in the center talking to the girls when he notices me. I start walking faster but its to late, he pushes past the other girls and walks up to me.

"Hey Clover" he says.

"My name's Clove, not Clover" I tell him sternly.

"I saw you run straight to the woods yesterday" he tells me.

"So, I go to the woods everyday after school until dark."

"Why?" he asks.

"None of your business" I tell him again.

"Is that where you get scraped up?" Cato questions.

"Nope" I say.

"Then how do you get scraped up?"

"Why should you care?" I ask.

"Why shouldn't I" he asks.

"Maybe, because I don't like you?" I ask.

"Haha, I told you my crush doesn't like me" he says.

"Wait, what" I say completely shocked.

"I think you can put it together" he tells me, walking me to the training center in total silence.

I don't know why, but butterflies start to form in my stomach. I still can't believe Cato, who has all all the girls all over him, has a crush on a girl who called him a jerk and is three years younger than him. We finally make it to the training center. Brutus tells us to train extra hard the next couple of weeks and that we still need to work with our partner. I don't know why we are told to train extra hard, but I'm excited.

The weeks go on and Cato turns eighteen. I have come to know him pretty well since we train together everyday. As the bell rings and dismisses us, Cato walks up to me and tells me to come with him. I agree, and we walk out of the training center to a place that isn't too crowded. He turns around and stops.

"You seem to get a new injury once a week. I'm not trying to be pushy, but I'm done wondering. How do you get those cuts" he asks.

"Cato, you can't do anything about it so just let it go."

"At least just tell me then."

"Fine, but you have to promise to keep it secret."

"I promise" he tells me.

"My...my...my dad beats me" I finally sputter out.

I'm not sure what I should say, so I turn around and start heading toward the woods, when Cato grabs my wrist and pulls me in for a hug. He rests his chin on my head and butterflies start to form in my stomach again.

"I'm so sorry Clover, I had no idea. Is that why you spend all your time in the woods?" he asks me.

"Yeah", I reply pulling away and looking into his ice blue eyes. "Speaking of the woods, I better get going" I say turning away. Marrissa was sick today with a cold, so it would just be me today. Just as I turn around he grabs my hand and slips it into his his.

"I'll come with you, if that's okay" he says.

"Sure" I reply gratefully, keeping my hand intertwined with his.

"So..." he says.

"Yeah" I say.

"Does this mean you like me back?"

"I'm not like the other girls, but I do like you. I don't think your a jerk anymore."

"I like you because your not like other girls. I used to like all the attention, but then you came along and showed me up. I really like that your real, and not in the stalker/fan club."

"Thanks" I say and start blushing like crazy.

It was pretty much the perfect night, I really didn't want to go, but it was getting late. "I'll see you tomorrow" says Cato.

"Okay, bye" I say giving him a quick hug before sprinting down the street. I walk up the porch and open the front door. My dad is waiting for me, whip in hand.

"I haven't told you who's boss in a while. Might as well get it over with for the week" my dad growls. He smacks the whip down, but I dodged. He does it again, I dodge again. This time the whip hits me so fast I don't have time to react. It hits me square in the stomach. I double over in pain and the whip comes down again on my back. It comes down one more time right below my eye. My dad walks away and I finally manage to get upstairs. I get in the shower and do the usual routine of cleaning out my cuts. I bite my lip to avoid screaming. After all the blood is all gone I get out of the shower, put on pajamas, and get in bed. I sleep on my side to avoid the pain on my back and stomach. I fall asleep instantly.

I get up, wrap my wounds as usual, and get dressed. I walk down the stairs quietly and keep my eyes locked on the door, avoiding the couch. I start running toward the training center, hoping Cato doesn't see me and start asking questions. I make it to the training center, thankfully unnoticed. Once everyone gets here, I make sure my eyes don't meet Cato's. Finally, Brutus walks up and everyone quiets down.

"I have an announcement to make" he states. "After careful consideration, I decided who will be allowed to volunteer as tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games. The male tribute will be Cato Hadley" I get a little worried, I finally made another friend and he might die. No, I tell myself, he's the best in training there's no way he could lose. "The female tribute for this year is remarkable in training and beat all the seventeen and eighteen year olds. This year's female tribute is...Clove Kentwell." My heart drops all the way to my feet. I have to fight Cato in the Hunger Games and I'm only sixteen, the youngest any tribute from District Two there has ever been in history. It's a great honor, especially because they only pick to volunteer who they think can win. I wanted this so badly, to win and get away from all the horrible things that happen home, but I never thought that for me to win Cato would have to die. My first boyfriend and now I have to kill him in the arena. Cato and I trained separately today. I was trained privately by Brutus and Cato was trained by Enobaria. Training became a lot harder, we worked non-stop and changed what we were training in every hour. Finally, the bell rang.

I walk out of the training center sweaty and tired, but all I can think about is Cato. I don't know what I will do in the games. What if it comes down to the two of us? I'm scanning the crowd of people, when a light hand on my shoulder makes me turn around. Cato. "We need to talk" he tells me. He grabs my hand and we run to the woods.

When we get there, Cato turns around and lays his icy blue stare on me. "What do we do?" I ask him. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to die."

"Don't worry Clover, we can win this" he says giving me a hug. Together or not at all?" he asks.

"Together or not at all" I agree.


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayed

**Hi everyone, new chapter it's my longest one yet. I also wanted to say that in Chapter 2 it says Clove is 16 but she really is 15 and that was my mistake. I hope you like the chapter and Happy Reading :)**

**Disclaimer-All rights to Suzanne Collins**

It was pretty much the perfect night, I really didn't want to go, but it was getting late. "I'll see you tomorrow" says Cato.

"Okay, bye" I say giving him a quick hug before sprinting down the street. I walk up the porch and open the front door. My dad is waiting for me, whip in hand.

"I haven't told you who's boss in a while. Might as well get it over with for the week" my dad growls. He smacks the whip down, but I dodged. He does it again, I dodge again. This time the whip hits me so fast I don't have time to react. It hits me square in the stomach. I double over in pain and the whip comes down again on my back. It comes down one more time right below my eye. My dad walks away and I finally manage to get upstairs. I get in the shower and do the usual routine of cleaning out my cuts. I bite my lip to avoid screaming. After all the blood is all gone I get out of the shower, put on pajamas, and get in bed. I sleep on my side to avoid the pain on my back and stomach. I fall asleep instantly.

I get up, wrap my wounds as usual, and get dressed. I walk down the stairs quietly and keep my eyes locked on the door, avoiding the couch. I start running toward the training center, hoping Cato doesn't see me and start asking questions. I make it to the training center, thankfully unnoticed. Once everyone gets here, I make sure my eyes don't meet Cato's. Finally, Brutus walks up and everyone quiets down.

"I have an announcement to make" he states. "After careful consideration, I decided who will be allowed to volunteer as tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games. The male tribute will be Cato Hadley" I get a little worried, I finally made another friend and he might die. No, I tell myself, he's the best in training there's no way he could lose. "The female tribute for this year is remarkable in training and beat all the seventeen and eighteen year olds. This year's female tribute is...Clove Kentwell." My heart drops all the way to my feet. I have to fight Cato in the Hunger Games and I'm only sixteen, the youngest any tribute from District Two there has ever been in history. It's a great honor, especially because they only pick to volunteer who they think can win. I wanted this so badly, to win and get away from all the horrible things that happen home, but I never thought that for me to win Cato would have to die. My first boyfriend and now I have to kill him in the arena. Cato and I trained separately today. I was trained privately by Brutus and Cato was trained by Enobaria. Training became a lot harder, we worked non-stop and changed what we were training in every hour. Finally, the bell rang.

I walk out of the training center sweaty and tired, but all I can think about is Cato. I don't know what I will do in the games. What if it comes down to the two of us? I'm scanning the crowd of people, when a light hand on my shoulder makes me turn around. Cato. "We need to talk" he tells me. He grabs my hand and we run to the woods.

When we get there, Cato turns around and lays his icy blue stare on me. "What do we do?" I ask him. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to die."

"Don't worry Clover, we can win this" he says giving me a hug. Together or not at all?" he asks.

"Together or not at all" I agree.

"Why didn't you talk to me this morning" he asks pulling away from the hug. He sits down and pats next to him, indicating for me to sit down too. I didn't really want to answer the question, so I pulled my hair back, revealing the cut below my eye. "Oh, Clover," he sighs examining my cut closer and giving me a kiss on my forehead. All the pain instantly vanishes from my wounds and I focus on what Cato just did. He just kissed me! "Well, I came prepared for this" Cato says.

"What do you mean?" He pulls something out of his pocket and opens it up. Medicine.

"I figured you were hiding something the way your hair was today. I wanted to be prepared when you got cut so I ran to the store and got this. So, where did you get hit?"

"Right under my eye, my stomach, and back" I reply.

"He seems to get your face a lot" Cato says.

"Well, after you get whipped twice, its hard to dodge."

"Why don't you get help?"

"I'm going into the Hunger Games, there's no need for help anymore."

"What about after you get back from the games" he asks looking me straight in the eye.

"What if I don't make it back from the games" I ask him, a tear streaking down my face.

"I will make sure you make it back, I promise" he says, wiping the tear from my eye. "Here, take the medicine, it should work better than the one you're using.

"Thanks" I say, putting on my usual straight face that shows no emotion. I can't believe I just broke down like that. I haven't cried infront of anyone for as long as I can remember! We just sit there talking, acting like a normal couple that doesn't possibly have to kill each other in two months. It starts to get dark so we get up and walk to the edge of the forest. We say goodbye and give each other a hug before heading our separate ways.

I head to my house as usual, and open the door. I quietly go upstairs and take a shower. I put on the medicine Cato gave me before going to bed. As I smear it on my cuts, I realize this must of cost Cato a fortune. I have to remember to give him a really big thank you tomorrow. I think about all that happened that day and realize that Cato told me he would die for me. I can't help but smile. I don't want Cato to die, but its sweet thinking he would give up everything for me. I get into bed and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

I wake up the next morning, my cuts already looking ten times better. I get up from my bed and put my training center clothes on. I go over to the mirror and tie my hair back in a ponytail, not bothering to cover up my eye. I quietly go downstairs and open the front door, I'm locking the door when Marrissa comes up behind me and grabs my wrist.

"We need to talk" she states before dragging me away, just barely managing to get the key out of the door.

"What's up?" I ask.

"You need to stay away from Cato. He's playing with you, trying to wrap you around his finger before the games. Then, when you least expect it, he slits your throat."

"But he didn't know I was going to go in the games until after he said he likes me" I say, still confused to what she's telling me.

"Clove, think about it. His father owns the training center, for all we know he knows everything about you. I mean, did he look really surprised you were going in the games with you? Clove I know this is hard for you, but when has he ever had one stable relationship?

At first, I'm completely shocked, but then my brain starts processing what she just said. The scary part is that it makes perfect sense. "I can't believe I liked that shallow, self centered, arrogant jerk. I'm so sorry I can't believe how blind I was, thanks for telling me, Marrissa.

"Of course! I can't have my best friend die in the games. Slit his throat for me when the time comes, Clove" she says with a smile.

We start walking to the training center, of course Cato is with his fan club, flirting when he notices me. I smirk, letting him know I know what his game is. He runs over to me, but before he says anything, I snap at him.

"Leave me alone, Cato! I know what your little game is and its not going to work. Just go back to your fan club or something and leave me alone. I don't care what happens, but I am winning the Hunger Games and your face will appear in the sky.

He looks completely shocked, then I see what I need to see, his eyes say that what I said is true. "We'll see who gets back from the games" he growls before turning away and going back to his fan club.

"That went well" says Marrissa, "at least he didn't try to deny it." I shrug, secretly wishing he did deny it and Marrissa was just overreacting. I let my mind travel, my sadness turning to anger. We get to the training center, go our separate ways. The worst part is I have to train with Cato today. I keep my face emotionless as he walks up.

"Your definitely smarter than I thought, for figuring it out" Cato says walking up to me.

"Yeah well, I'm not a blonde like you" I say smirking, waiting till he figures it out. His face turns red in anger, but I don't care, I'm angry myself.

"Watch your mouth" he spits.

"Aw, is the little baby blonde having a temper tantrum?" I say, making a fake pouty face. He must know by now I can have a sharp mouth, why else does no one mess with me.

"Says the one who cried last night" he retorts.

"Lets go do hand-to-hand combat" I suggest, resisting the urge to slap him then and there. We walk over, I have a feeling I'm going to win today, when I trained with Enobaria she worked with me non-stop, even telling me how to rip throats out with your teeth. She taught me how to use my small size and flexibility to my advantage, more than Cato could ever teach me. I'm also sure I'm going to win today because I'm fueled by anger. We step onto the mats. Brutus and Enobaria walk up to us before we begin.

"Don't go too hard on her Cato" Brutus says with warning in his voice.

I'm about to defend myself when Enobaria steps in. "I wouldn't be so sure on that, Brutus. She's way better than you might think. Cato might have some catching up to do."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that, Enobaria I am undefeated", Cato says arrogantly.

"Can we just get started already!" I yell.

"Fine, lets see what you got" says Brutus, still underestimating my skill in hand-to-hand combat. Cato and I get into positions when Brutus rings the bell to start. Cato charges immediately, but my small size makes it easy to sidestep and trip him. Cato rolls to the ground, while I get into position again. He looks angry now, he tries to dive for my legs, but I fling myself into a backflip. As I flip, I slam my foot into his face. In his slight confusion to how I did the flip, I use all the momentum I can to wrestle him to the ground. I slam my fist into his face, hoping his head gets foggy so I can pin him down. Before I know it, my feet are pinning down his legs and my knees are pinning down his wrist. I put my arm across his throat, preventing him from moving. I look up to notice a crowd had gathered to see what happened. Brutus stands there, open mouthed, while Enobaria nods approvingly. I slowly get off Cato, helping him up.

"Say goodbye to that perfect record, huh?" I say smirking.

"Don't get full of yourself" Cato spits.

"I'm not full of myself, you are" I retaliate, while glaring daggers at him.

Training goes on and Cato and I become rivals. Within a month, we have learned to tolerate each other, but by tolerating I mean not having a knife at each others throats. We are non stop annoying or insulting each other. I usually win these little battles, I mean a brainless blonde isn't going to beat someone as sarcastic as myself. I can't help but remember breaking his little record, big mean Cato getting beat by a short girl two years younger than him. I'm getting into my training outfit as usual, putting my hair in a ponytail, no longer having to hide my face from my father's scars. I go downstairs and start walking to the training center. Marrissa catches up a second later.

"Hey" she says, she is about to say more when Cato's fan club starts squealing.

"Hey Cato, control your minions" I call out, making him turn to look at me through all the screeching girls. "Don't want them to be to attached after I win the games." At this, I expect him to look angry, but he doesn't. He just holds my gaze through all the girls. Now I'm just confused and they say girls are the complicated ones. Then he pushes his way through the crowd toward me and I can tell Marrissa shares my shock.

"Ready for me to beat you in training today, Clover?" he asks, with a smirk knowing how much I have come to despise the nick name he gave me.

"Last time I checked, we're doing knives today." I retaliate. I can tell by the momentarily shock on his face he forgot. "Did you forget, Blondie? It's okay, I'll be fair and cut you some slack with that little blonde head of yours." After saying this Marrissa suppresses a snort of laughter and I can't help but smile.

"I didn't know you could actually smile, Clover. I'm glad you can you were starting to get frown lines" he says. I immediately put my expressionless mask back on, giving him a glare to go with it.

We get to the training center right on time and then, Enobaria and Brutus walk up to Cato and I. "As I told you yesterday we are doing knives, Clove's specialty, today. So let's get to work" Enobaria says, flashing her fang-like teeth.

I walk over to the knives, picking out my favorite most deadly looking ones and move toward the targets. I start throwing my knives with ease barley looking to where the are going. When I start paying attention again, each knife is in the heart of the three targets.

"Very well Clove", Enobaria tells me. She walks closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Could you help Cato? He is worse at throwing knives than sloths are at running". I must've had a look of disgust on my face because Enobaria hisses "Just do it, you want him to trust you so you can slit his throat during the games."

"Fine" I moan, showing absolutely no enthusiasm. I walk over to Cato, who is not getting anywhere near the target. "You know, your supposed to hit the target, right?"

"I know that, Clover" he says, with a smirk on his face from the annoying nickname.

"Sorry, couldn't tell. I was told to come over and assist you, you clearly need it."

"Well, are you going to help me or not?"

"I'd preferably not, but I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Cato smirks at this, and I can't help but scowl. I mean who does he think he is? Just because his dad owns the training center doesn't mean he is king of the world. He doesn't even need to enter the games, while this is my one and only chance to live a happy life away from my drunk of a father. "Looks like the odds are in my favor today, aren't they " Cato taunts.

I get straight to the point. "Your form sucks, and you are holding the knife wrong. Keep your feet even with your shoulders and remember one rotation of the knife is three knife lengths. Do this and you won't be pitifully awful" I say watching him change his form to my standards.

"Like this?" Cato asks, I nod and signal to him to throw the knife. It lodges in the targets arm, a couple inches from a fatal point. "Well, thanks" he says for once without his cocky, arrogant attitude.

I stutter for a second, not used to any form of kindness except from Marrissa. "Umm, uh, your welcome?" It comes out as more of a question than a statement.

Cato smiles at my clumsiness, but I don't care for once and smile back, just for a second before quickly adverting my gaze to the floor. "You look prettier when you smile, so no need to stop." Cato says making me look back at him for a second. I am about to try and be kind before I remember what he did to me and snap at him.

"Well, you did nothing to help my attitude did you, blondie? I tried trusting one other person in my life and look how that back fired. So no, Cato, I have no reason to smile, I'm just a messed up girl with a messed up life. Did you ever think that maybe I think my life isn't worth living. My freakin' mother's dead, my dad's an abusive drunk, you tricked me, the one time I give trust a chance. Well guess what, trust is stupid if everyone you love leaves you and there is no reason to smile with a life like mine so don't criticize me Cato." I spit trying to control my anger and not let the tears spill. I run over to Enobaria and tell her I'm going to train alone in the woods today. I grab my bag with my food knives and sprint away finally letting the tears spill. I make it to the big tree in the woods before curling up like a helpless child and sobbing all the tears I've held in for years.

**Plot Twist, huh? Well I didn't think her life was all rainbows and butterflies and their ****relashonship was perfect. Don't worry though, there will be Clato, it will just take more time with a more sarcastic, joking relationship. I will update again tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HAPPY READING :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Orphan

**Hey guys, new chapter! This one is very dramatic so be ready. Someone asked why she was abused, and the answer to that is when her mother died her dad became depressed, and he wanted Clove to bring honor to her by winning the games. Sorry that wasn't really clarified, Clove doesn't really know why she was abused but there's the back story.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Disclaimer-All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

I stay like this for a while before hearing a rustle in the bushes, I quickly pull out my pocket knife preparing to aim when I hear a soft voice call out. "Please don't hurt me, please." I start to walk toward what sounds like a little girl's voice.

"Come here, I won't hurt you, I promise." I see a little girl's head pop out from behind a tree. "Where are your parents? Are you lost?" She walks toward me and she looks no older than seven. She is awfully pale and has big brown eyes, her brown hair sticking out of her ponytail wildly.

"I'm lost, but I don't have parents anymore."

"Why not, and if I may ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Reyna, I am from District 3. My parents died because there was an electrical fuse and a pipe near them burst."

"Well right now Reyna you are in the woods of District 2. My name's Clove. I happen to have a bit of a messed up life too, so join the club." I soften my voice a little before saying, "We could make our own family, I have a friend named Marrissa and we made a family. I know I can't give you a happily ever after, but I could keep you safe." She nods a little, before tentatively fully coming out from behind the tree and picking her way through the debris towards me. I meet her half way, before looking down at her with those cute brown eyes and picking her up, placing her on my hip. She wraps her tiny arms around my neck and I start walking home.

She starts sobbing quietly so I pick her up and let her cry into my shoulder, trying to be soothing like my mother was when I was young. I rub small circles on her back, before I pull away. Her chocolate brown hair and the cutest brown eyes I've ever seen. She looks a lot like my mother actually,I remember the time when I was young and looked into her brown eyes adoringly.

I start walking home, but not before putting my knife in my boot. As I make my way back home, with her little arms wrapped around my neck, I remember my father. He will for sure hate her and if he has the opportunity beat her before kicking her out. I decide the best way of life for her is to hide her in my room and sneak her out again after training to stay in the woods.

But, like everything else in my life, things take a turn for the worst. I make my way up the porch and fumble with the keys for a second before slowly turning the lock. I walk in and immediately sense something wrong. I try to ignore it and hope I'm just being paranoid, but sadly I'm not. There is my dad, only half sober with a whip in his hand. Let me tell you now, the worst beatings I've ever had happen when he's only half sober, I barely escaped death the first time. He adverts his eyes to little Reyna in my hands before speaking.

"Going soft now, are we Clove? Well looks like I'm going to have to change that."

At first I have no idea what he means, but then with a flick of his wrist, the whip hits us both, and Reyna lets out a tiny whimper. Then I have an idea, a totally crazy, irrational idea, but who would notice if my father supposedly "committed suicide". A wicked smile tugs at the corner of my lips. I slowly set Reyna down and practically push her up stairs, she complies and makes a run for it. I take out my knives and my father notices my small movement and lunges.

I twist in the air, using all my training techniques, but apparently my father also had a knife and I feel a scrape on my arm. We are rolling on the floor now and we're both struggling, both cutting each other up in the process. As we roll I can feel my knife promptly break skin over his abdomen. I leave a long scratch while avoiding his futile attempts to cut me. I soon see the sickly sweet crimson color that can only be blood. I let out a wicked grin, but in that moment I forget to move and he plunges his knife through my leg between my ankle and knee. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as he roughly pulls it out and plunges it back in again. I scream again, the noise reverberating several times. Then I use all my anger to flip him so I'm sitting on top of him now.

We both have cuts all over ourselves now and my head is starting to get dizzy from blood loss, but this won't ruin my feeling of triumph. I have an amazing moment of euphoria, a feeling I haven't had since my mother was alive. I never knew killing my father with a black abyss of a heart would be so self-satisfying. I let out another wicked grin, my smile so wide it reaches my ears.

"Not so weak now, am I?" I decide I might as well leave my mark, right? I slowly press the edge of my blade to forehead and press down watching the thin trail of blood running down his face. Then, in neat perfect letters, I write "CLOVE". I watch him close his eyes attempting to keep the beautiful, warm blood out of them.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, father" and without another thought, I plunge the knife through his heart.

I grab a rag next to me and wrap it around my leg to stop the blood flow and continue with my plan. I grab a pen and write a note saying:

Dear Clove,

I'm so sorry but I missed your mother way too much and had to do this, I thought of you before I died though and to remember you wrote your name on my forehead. I would like to let you know that I leave everything in my possession to you. I'm so sorry.

From,

Your Loving Father.

Satisfied with my letter I place it in his cold, dead hand and call up to Reyna. "Stay there, I will be back tomorrow." Though the pain in excruciating and I'm having trouble walking straight, I clean up the bloody mess, incase your wondering the blood is still warm, and drag my father to the Justice Building. It's almost midnight and no one is out so no one sees me. I drop him down on the concrete and leave him there, before slowly making my way to the woods, hoping I don't pass out on the way. As I'm stumbling blindly toward the woods, tears silently streaking my cheeks from all the pain. Then in a blink of an eye, there is a hand over my mouth and I'm being spun around. I'm about to bite the hand worrying its a group of trainees night hunting whoever they can find. Yeah, that's right, night hunting is a popular thing at night in District Two, but who I saw was totally uncalled for. Why is Cato looking at me with such concern?

"Out of all the people in District 2, it had to be this inconsiderate man-whore" I mumble under my breath.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Lets just say my father decided to stop breathing", I say with a nonchalant shrug.

"Where are you going?"

"The woods, where else would I go, I'm not going to go home now after what happened."

"Your not going into the woods, you need medical attention."

"I can't do that, it would ruin my plan completely, I don't need the peacekeepers finding out what happened"

"Well then looks like your coming to my house." I can barely register what's happening before I pass out.

**Sorry this chapter was short, the next chapter will be longer. What do you think, I told you it would be dramatic. PLEASE REVIEW! Happy Reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Cato's House

**Hey everyone :) I thought you ****deserved an update so here it is. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER-ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

When I wake up its a little hard to breathe, then I find I'm being pressed against a wall, but it's not really a wall, it's Cato's chest. I practically jump out of my skin, causing Cato to sit up.

"Umm, what happened?"

"Well after I found you, you passed out, I carried you to my house, cleaned your cuts and..." he trails off and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. Then, thats when I realize, I'm wearing a pair of Cato's sweatshirts and sweatpants. I start fiddling with the hem of his shirt, looking down awkwardly.

"I promise I didn't look" he says, but I feel too violated to care and we just sit there, on his bed, in an awkward silence.

"Um okay... well I better get going," but as soon I get up, my leg gives way and I fall with a yelp, but just as I'm about to hit the ground Cato's hand swoops me up and grabs me by the waist, putting me back on my bed.

"Yeah, I don't think that's the best idea" Cato says, way to state the obvious Cato.

"Well I got to go back to Reyna, so I guess I will hop on one foot," but as I'm about to stand up again Cato's hand grabs my waist to prevent me from moving.

"I don't know who Reyna is, but I will go get her."

"Dude, do you really think a seven year old will go with someone she doesn't know without screaming that she's being kidnapped?"

"How was I supposed to know she was seven? I guess that means your coming with me then, Clover." Then he stands up and throws me over his shoulder. He's holding me by my thighs to keep me from falling. Wait, scratch that, he's holding me very very high up my thighs to keep me from falling. My eyes bug out big time, too shocked to speak and I can practically feel the smirk on his face.

"Um, uh, well maybe I could just call her and you could pick her up" I barley manage to squeak out. Then I finally regain my composure and add "And get your filthy hands off of me."

"Fine, what's your number? Not to mention,you know you loved it, Clo, who wouldn't?"

"Me."

"You didn't seem to mind a while ago"

"That's because I was being an overly hormonal teenage girl. Girls have our moments Cato, and that was the worst moment I've ever had. Shouldn't you know by now whenever girls are in their time of month, they get hormonal? I say, adding air quotes for "that time of month".

"Whatever you say, Clo."

"Go get me the dang phone already before I ruin your supposedly pretty face."

"Okay, okay, I'll go get the phone" he says before stepping out of the room.

He actually has a very nice room, but why Cato is making me stay here is beyond me. My guess is he is just trying to get in my pants, I don't know why I even trusted him the first time, he just seemed to have this aura around him that made him seem differant. Cato walks back in, momentarialy interupting my thoughts. I dial my home number, a luxury we have in District 2, and hope Reyna picks up. Luckily she does and I explain what's going to hapen.

"Okay Reyna, its Clove and I wanted to let you know I just injured my leg and I'm staying at an idiot blonde's house-"

"Right here, Clo" Cato says with mock hurt.

"Really, I had no idea" I say sarcatically.

"Anyway, Reyna this blonde named Cato will pick you up and bring me to his house where he is currently keeping me hostage."

Reyna finally pipes up,"Okay, see you soon and all I have to do is wait for the idiot blonde named Cato?"

"Yep" I say, popping the "p".

Before he leaves Cato decides to carry me downstairs onto his couch, much to my dismay. Though I must say, he must be pretty loaded, mahogany tables, leather couches, a TV, and not to mention not many people have an upstairs in District 2, which is pretty impressive. I just sit there, fiddling with the hem of Cato's sweatshirt again trying ti figure out why Cato is going from so rude to caring. Its like he's on his man period or something. His house is much nicer than mine, and now I feel really guilty about leaving Reyna in that house that reaks of blood. Luckily though, I'm saved from regretting the inevitable when I hear he door squeak open and a flurry of running feet.

"Clove! I'm so happy you called, the house was getting a little stinky. I saw that your dad was gone, and I think he spilled some Fruit Punch by the door."

"I'm glad your okay Reyna" I give her a smile, I'm very happy she didn't know of the events that happened last night, hopefully she thought we were just rough housing.

"And why is Cato keeping you hostage?"

"I uh well..." Luckily Cato saves me from answering.

"She tripped and fell when she went for a walk last night, so I brought her here and fixed her up."

"Okay well, that's good and all, but I'm really hungry."

"There is cereal is the kitchen" says Cato, pointing to the kitchen thats connected to the living room.

"Okay Cato, thanks" Reyna says, her footsteps fading as she walks into the kitchen. Cato makes his way over to me and sits next to me on the couch. He gently lifts up my injured leg that was repeatedly stabbed with a knife and rolls up the sweatpants. I notice that is wrapped and neatly bandaged.

"Cato?''

"Hm" he asks, adverting his gaze from my leg to meet my eyes.

"What about training?"

"Brutus and Enobaria gave us the day off, my dad owning the training center has perks you know.''

"You got beat up pretty badly, Clove"

"No sh*t, Sherlock" he cracks a smile at this.

"You don't change much injured, do you Clove?"

"Nope"

"Hey Clove, do you want some cereal?" calls Reyna fro the kitchen.

"Sure, but we need to get you cleaned up."

"Okay." Reyna makes her way over with the box of cereal. Cato gets up andshows her to the nearest bathroom witha shower, and hands her one of his sweatshirts that could practially a dress on her. I dig into the cereal and hear the shower start running. Cato just comes back and sits next to and starts flipping through TV channels, until he comes across reruns of The Hunger Games. We decide to watch Brutus' games, as expected they were very brutal, but we decide to finish watching them tonight when we know Reyna is asleep. I wonder how long I'm going to be here for?

**So what did you think? Is this story going too fast, because I can try to slow it down if ****necessary. PLEASE REVIEW! Happy Reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Hostage

**Disclaimer-All rights go to Suzanne Collins**

Before I know it, Reyna is upstairs in bed and Cato is bringing me something to eat. He makes his way back to the couch with a bowl of soup in his hand and sits next to me. He hands me the bowl of soup before speaking. "You know your very skinny right, like to the point where its unhealthy."

"Well sorry, I can't really help it I've been starved for most of my life."

"You could've asked someone for help you know, gotten away from your father and had a happy life."

"Who would I ask for help,Cato, everyone hates me. The only people that don't hate me is Marrissa and Reyna." Almost inaudibly, I add "Most of the time I think the world hates me, that I'm its little toy that loves to see how much in can do to me before I completely break down."

"I don't hate you, and maybe others wouldn't if you showed the real you."

"You don't get it Cato. I made walls up so no one could see the real me because if everyone hates you there is nothing else to lose, no one else to hurt. I've lost to much in my lifetime to lose anything else and this is the real me. I'm a girl trying to hold on to her sanity, a girl who's messed up to the point of no return. This is the real me, the girl you see in training is me, so if you think there is a nice me I'm sorry to disappoint."

Cato gives me a long look before asking "Who could you hurt?"

"Anyone who's enough of an idiot to hang out with me" I give a small smile and turn to the screen waiting for Cato to put in Brutus' games. Before he does that though he turns to look at me one more time.

"Want to go on a date with me after your leg is better?"

I'm momentarily shocked before speaking "A little too soon after our last incident, eh? Anyway I'm done with all that sentimental crap."

"It's not that I didn't like you, Clo, but my dad said no distractions."

"I'm not one for giving second chances, Cato, it's like me handing you a knife after you missed killing me the first time. Not that you could hit me anyway with that aim." I smirk, but my eyes can't hide the playfulness behind my words.

"That was a low blow, Clo." Cato says with mock hurt, putting a hand on his heart for emphasis. "I never said it was gonna be sentimental crap either as you put it. I have a feeling you would have loads of fun"

"What could be so interesting as to entertain the great Clove Kentwell?"

"You wanna go night hunting? I heard they hired knew peacekeepers to help guard the mountains off limits to anyone who doesn't work as a mason."

When Cato means night hunting, he means killing people not animals. I would be lying if I said it didn't sound appealing. Peacekeepers in District 2 are awful. They think they are totally superior to everyone because they have a gun. Most peacekeepers have the common sense to stay home at night, with all the gangs they would run out of bullets too fast to save themselves. Though they rule they day, the night goes to people like me. I have a feeling my face lights up like a Christmas tree because Cato sits back with a satisfied look on his face.

"I promise I won't disappoint Clo, we can pick up our weapons at the training center, my dad won't care."

"We just have to make sure Reyna doesn't find out. She would be absolutely terrified, but we can figure that out later. Ok, ready to watch Brutus' games?" I ask. He gives a curt nod and sets it up. Once he hits play I settle back into the couch, watching intently.

The cornucopia scene was intense, but because Brutus became victor it mostly focus' on him. In the games he kills six tributes total and boy it was brutal. I watch as Brutus becomes leader of the careers pack, as he slits the throat of District 4 boy for challenging him, how he uses the District 1 girl for sponsors. The most intense fight was the last battle, between the two District 2 tributes. She uses a mace as er weapon and was very talented, if only she knew how to read her sparring partner's steps to tell his next move. I watch as Brutus mercilessly stabs the girl in her abdomen until she's a mangled heap of blood and flesh on the ground.

Soon the screen skips to the interview with Caesar and Brutus after he wins, then the screen skips again to the Victory tour. I lets out a stifled yawn which Cato fails to ignore before standing up and picking me up with him. At first I protest before Cato hisses in my ear "Just be quiet so you don't wake Reyna, not to mention you can't walk like that anyway". I finally stop squirming before Cato brings me to a bedroom, correction, his bedroom. He carefully sets me onto his bed which is neatly pushed against the wall.

"Shouldn't I be in they guest bedroom?" I ask him.

He gives a mysterious smirk before opening his mouth to speak. "You better slide over Clo, I couldn't possibly leave an injured person unattended."

I look at him with a look of pure shock on my face. I must be like that for a while because my mouth starts to ache. Cato makes a motion with his hands to slide over and grudgingly comply, knowing I'm in no position to fight. I press myself to the wall as hard as humanely possible, just before Cato sis up to turn off his lamp I jump up before asking, "Uh, could I sleep on the floor?" Cato gives me a 'really' look before getting up and laying on the floor himself, but not before grabbing a blanket. I just look at him, a little shocked on how easy that was.

"Your welcome, no need to overly thank me or anything" he says, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Uh, well thanks, I guess" I say before laying back down in the middle of the queen bed with a forest green comforter, which is actually quite warm.

I get myself situated, not used to this much extra space in a bed, comparing it to my twin sized bed at home. I fall into a steady sleep, listening to the quiet snores coming from the boy laying on the floor.

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been over a week since I updated but because school is almost out I promise more updates. I'm going to try and start updating twice a week but no promises. I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!**

**Happy Reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Claimed

**DISCLAIMER-ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

It is exactly one week later that my leg is healed. Only three more weeks until the reaping, but all I can think about is going night hunting with Cato tonight. We decided to wait until Reyna is asleep before leaving. So far I've been sleeping in Cato's bed with him on the floor. He told Enobaria that I injured my foot so I missed training, which totally sucked because the reaping is soon. I'm currently laying in Cato's bed, the sun is just peaking over the horizon, from which I can see from Cato's window. I decide to get up, but sadly Cato was laying pushed up next to the bed so I step on him and fall, causing him to groan.

"Well good morning to you too" he says groggily.

"It's time for training and I got to go before your perverted friends come." You see as though Cato has a fan club, he also has other rich best friends that are as much of a man whore as himself. Though I know who's reading this might be criticizing me for going out with him before, I'll let you in on a secret. There were two reasons for my out of the norm thinking. 1) He was giving me some much needed medicine. 2) It was that 'time of the month' making me all boy hormonal. The reason I'm going out with him tonight is because it's not really a date, it's just that I'm not going night hunting alone.

"I put your training clothes in the bathroom." says Cato, his cerulean eyes groggy from sleep. I nod and get up, making my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.I see Cato gave me two options, the cheaper more appropriate training uniform, or a spandex bra and athletic shorts. I go with the better quality bra and shorts, hastily putting them on. Then I brush my teeth and brush out the matted mess known as my hair. Once I'm finished I look at the girl in the mirror, and I'm surprised to what I see. My hair falls naturally in waves, cascading down my back. My eyes are gleaming a bright emerald green, freckles lining my nose. My scowl etched off my face, my lips pressed into a thin line. Instead of where bruises should be, my skin is pale, not a bruise in sight. I'm not going to lie either, my attire adds to my look, though I wouldn't say I'm necessarily beautiful. It's just the me that I hid because of the bruises covering my body, but not anymore, I can be my confident but quiet self. I unlock the door, stepping out of the bathroom.

I walk out of Cato's room, making my way downstairs to where he must be eating breakfast. Once I get into the kitchen I pour a bowl of cereal, also pouring in milk. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall leading from a bathroom. Once Cato gets in the kitchen he stops dead once he see's me. His mouth hung agape, it's becoming a little nerve racking as his eyes access my body. I'm also noticing where his line of vision is looking, and its not my eyes.

"I have eyes, you know" I snap, his gaze making me feel really uncomfortable.

"I know, but it's just that, well, you look really hot right now. I was pretty sure you were going to wear the other outfit."

"Well the training makes you hot and sweaty, and this looked more comfortable."

"Ok, works for me, but I have to walk you to the center today."

"Why is that?"

"So other guys know you've been claimed."

"WHAT!? You see, in District 2 men are superior, so they can "claim" a girl. Most kids in District 2 are born because the man wants to father a champion of the games. Families only want to breed children to have the honor of having your child become victor. The only way to avoid this, is becoming of higher value then a man. So, because Enobaria is a victor, she can't be "claimed" without her agreement, and she would only marry to possibly give birth to a future victor. You can be claimed once you reach the age of fifteen, which I am. Men are able to claim a woman at the age of eighteen, so that means Cato is just of are claimed by either looks or skill.

"You can't be serious Cato, I'm going into the games, it won't make a difference. I don't want to be claimed, no one wants me. Go pick one of your sluts, just not me.

"Clove, every guy wants you for all the wrong reasons while your wearing that."

"But wha-"

"Nope, sorry Clove, you've been claimed." The thing is, once you've been claimed, you have no other choice. Protests end in a public whipping, guys are completely superior, though they can only claim one woman, that doesn't mean they are tied to that woman. They can do whatever they want with other girls, but girls are tied to that one single man, for as long they are both alive.

"Now Clove, I think you know what happens next, may I use your knife to do the honor." If your wondering what happens next, to be properly claimed, the male writes his name into the woman's neck. Knowing there is no possible way to avoid this, I comply handing him my knife and walking over to him. I bend my neck over and he slowly writes his name below my earlobe. He writes it neat and big, but luckily my hair should be able to cover it up. I feel the blood running down my neck, and once Cato finishes he puts a towel down on the cut to stop the bleeding.

Through the entire process I look Cato dead in the eye, my gaze unwavering. I know that this is supposed to be an honor, all I see is me loosing my freedom. I slap his hand thats holding the towel away and wipe away the blood myself. Soon enough I hear the doorbell ring, undoubtedly Cato's friends. I follow him to the door, throwing the towel in the kitchen sink, once the door opens I immediately push and shove through his friends. Once I finally get through the crowd, with a lot of wolf whistles, I bolt. I start looking frantically for Marrissa. Luckily I find her blonde hair soon and call out to her.

"Marrissa!" I scream, she turns just as I reach her.

"Clove, Cato told me about your foot, glad your better, but the worst thing happened today."

"It couldn't be much worse than what happened to me." I mumble.

"I bet it is, I got claimed by John." My mouth instantly drops open. Cato and John are best friends, he has brown hair and blue eyes. Sadly this just means double the torment, but who does the tormenting has yet to be decided. Yep, if you thought you saw the worst of badass Clove you just wait.

"Well I got claimed by Cato, so I know how you feel."

"Well we better get going before they catch up to us, I think I see them now."

"Should we go to the woods right after training?" I ask.

"Absolutely" she replies.

We start sprinting the rest of the way to the training center. No way I'm going to go threw the embarrassment a being known as Cato's property. Ignoring all the wolf whistles I'm getting, I match my feet with Marrissa's. Luckily, we make it to the training center before Cato and John can catch up to us, ready to claim us as theirs. Enobaria walks up to me as soon as I step through the training center doors.

"You have a lot to catch up on Clove, so I suggest you do the bow an- What the hell is this?" she hisses, moving my hair to get a good look of Cato's name.

"Cato claimed me this morning because of my attire" I mutter.

"Well in that case, kick his butt in the games and screw it. Prove to him he has no right to claim you. That's one reason why I went into the games, a guy named Derrick tried to claim me, that's why I ripped his throat out. I have a feeling your familiar with that scene, yes? Well anyway, you can train with Marrissa today, I have a feeling Cato wouldn't make it out alive today if we put you two together."

"Thanks, Enobaria."

Marrissa than attempts to teach me how to use the bow and arrow, which I'm not to bad at surprisingly. By the time it's lunch I'm pretty decent with the weapon. Marrissa and I grab our lunches quickly in an attempt to avoid Cato and John, but just as we're heading out the door they come in and see us instantly. John grabs Marrisa's arm and Cato reaches his hand out to move my hair to reveal his name carved on my neck, which I instantly slap away. I can't believe this is actually happening, Marrissa and I have always thrived in solitude so this is pure torture. With no other option than to follow Cato, John, and their gang we unwillingly comply. Marrissa and I sit on the very edge of the table, keeping to ourselves.

"Hey Babe" says John, sliding into the seat on the other side of Marrissa, who instantly tenses as he slides his arm around her. I finish my lunch and decide to go back to training.

"Marrissa I think we should go back to training now, wouldn't want to disobey Enobaria. I really want to perfect the bow and arrow."

"I agree Clove, we want you all ready for the games."

"Marrissa, surely Clove can wait a little longer." says John.

"Actually I can't because I want to go into the games and bring pride to my district instead of becoming a lousy mason such as yourself. Such a shame Cato beat you, and if you have a child ever does become a victor, it's because it inherited Marrissa's talent." I spit clearly vexing him on.

Marrissa quickly takes his anger as a time to slip from his grasp and we bolt to the archery section of the training center. Marrissa and I work quickly and quietly, ignoring everyone else. John is clearly infuriated with me, you can tell because he's destroying dummy after dummy with an axe and he keeps giving me death glares. Once Enobaria tells me I'm free to go, it's around six so Marrissa and I have plenty of time to hang out in the forest before I go night hunting with Cato. But sadly, this time the odds aren't exactly in our favor as Cato and John are waiting for us. I start muttering obscenities under my breath as Cato wraps an arm around my waist, I decide now is a good time to take out the clandestine knife kept in my boot and give a small cut to Cato's hand.

"You better not even think about doing that again, Cato."

"Well I think you should let me if you want to go night hunting tonight, Clove" he mutters into my ear.

"I can wait another day if it means you not touching me" I smile at him, though it couldn't be more fake.

"Fine" he unwraps his arm from my waist. "Hey John, Clove and I are going to go home now."

"See you tomorrow, Cato."

"Don't let that douche do anything you don't want him to do, Marrissa."

"I wouldn't worry about that Clove," she says with a confident smirk, but because I'm really good at reading people, I see right through her facade. She looks absolutely terrified. If only Cato hadn't ruined my plans of us going into the woods.

Cato and I start making our way back to his house, which I'm probably going to live in up until the games. "Clove, you know the reason I claimed you was because I knew someone else would. I don't want you getting stuck with someone who's worse than I already am. This is a good chance for me to fix my mistakes."

"Well Cato, considering we're going to kill people on our first 'date' " I say with air quotes, "I hope you only mean the mistakes between us."

"I know just the mistakes between us, nothing more, nothing less."

"I guess we could try, but you still don't own me."

"Well, technically..."

"Don't push it, Cato."

"Alright, but let's go home and get something to eat before we go hunting."

**Hey guys, I got in another update faster than usual like I promised. I really want to know what you think because I'm not sure if you think this story is ve****ry**** good in my opinion. I really appreciate your reviews so please keep reviewing! By the way, the next chapter is them night hunting, so PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT A SWEET CLATO MOMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READING :)**


End file.
